


[中文翻译]call me an amenity

by able_chien



Series: [中文翻译]call me an amenity [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/able_chien/pseuds/able_chien
Summary: 崔胜澈一般不在公司出差途中发生恋爱关系。（但是需要重申的是，洪知秀不是一般人。）





	[中文翻译]call me an amenity

**Author's Note:**

> 此文为call me an amenity的中文翻译，谢谢作者brightlight的授权:)  
> 如果喜欢请记得给原文留评+Kudos  
> (原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891772/chapters/26860194)  
> 希望更多人能看到这部美好的作品！
> 
> This is the Chinese version of call me amenity. Thanks the author, brightlight, for giving me and my friend the permission to translate it.  
> If u like this work, pls remember to leave ur comments & kudos to the original work.  
> (Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891772/chapters/26860194)  
> Hope to see more people enjoy this wonderful fanfic!

Chapter 1

 

同事聚会多少是有些奇怪的，在首尔，崔胜澈和同事常常借大口喝酒将尴尬抛之脑后。这不是什么崔胜澈很喜欢的方式，但是这是工作，工作上的事情本来就是这么解决的。  
在洛杉矶，人们则更加克制。他们身处酒吧，但没有人像崔胜澈熟悉的那样在工作聚会上热情畅饮，他才不想喝高了成为在场唯一的醉鬼，所以他也没有喝。他和两个一起来这次会议的首尔同部门同事呆在一起，但他们也并不算很适应这种场合。全圆佑仅像舞会中的壁花一样站在一边看着人群，却已经感到很满意；而素晶整晚在跟自己女朋友偷偷摸摸发短信。  
崔胜澈喝了一小口啤酒，不自在地用手指敲着吧台。他什么都没说，只是伸头去看素晶不停解锁手机屏幕再把它按掉。  
“贤静姐最近怎么样？”崔胜澈问。他只想随口聊聊，没有八卦的意思，但素晶还是脸红了。崔胜澈只见过素晶的女朋友一次，素晶一直对此感觉有些尴尬。  
“很好啊，”她略微尴尬地停顿了一下后小声说，把手机顺手放进口袋里。  
“多管闲事。”全圆佑对崔胜澈笑了一下，崔胜澈翻了个白眼。  
“我才没有多管闲事！我人很好的！全圆佑，——”崔胜澈气鼓鼓地为自己说话，素晶的笑声却打断了他。  
“calm down，崔胜澈。放松一点好吗？你这样坐在椅子边上像要掉下去了一样让我也很紧张。”素晶说，指了指崔胜澈不自然的姿势。  
其实崔胜澈自从来LA分部以后就没有觉得自在过。他的英语程度往好了说也只是普通，不停尝试跟人说话然后不停失败让他几近崩溃。作为整个办公室的代表是件很给人压力的事，尤其是他和素晶还在海外负责最多的任务。严格来说，最难的部分已经过去了——他们跟多国企业的其他分支开过会，签署了几份文件，现在他们和其他LA分部的人在一起庆祝收购一个小型公司。（“你的工作真无聊，”尹净汉总是这么说。但是崔胜澈喜欢这份工作，所以他并没往心里去）  
最苦的部分已经过去了，但是崔胜澈还是觉得跟前几天一样需要高度的神经紧张，现在还难以重新放松。“知道了，对不起啦，”崔胜澈抱歉地说，对素晶露出一个可怜的表情。  
他们一起喝着酒轻松地聊了一会天，（如果工作中总是和同几个人一起爆肝这样的事情就会经常发生）。  
“你什么时候飞？”过了一会崔胜澈问全圆佑。崔胜澈只喝了半杯啤酒，素晶说自己只有他一半的块头却喝得都比他多的时候他自己也笑了。  
“我还是明天就飞，”全圆佑耸耸肩说。原本收购要比实际情况更困难，上级通知他们在洛杉矶预留一整周。但是LA分部努力争取之下几天内就解决了问题。公司领导对成果非常满意，告诉他们可以保留原本预定的机票。但是全圆佑很明显不参与这个奖励。“我不想留俊尼一个人在家自己去度假。”  
“你真贴心，”素晶抬起一边眉毛，不怀好意地笑了。全圆佑皱起脸来。  
“俊尼真幸福，”崔胜澈柔声说，伸手去摸全圆佑的下巴。  
“停一下，你们做个人吧。真是比我妈还肉麻，”全圆佑及其夸张地以被恶心到的表情说。  
素晶还在不怀好意地笑，但是她说： “不过我也是。贤静去参加一个推广活动，她应该这周就要回来的，如果我不在她估计要杀了我。”  
崔胜澈喝了一口已经放热了的啤酒，感觉两人转过来看着他，等他也分享一下他接下来的计划。他坚持认为自己对于没有事情（更准确的说是没有人）在首尔等他回去真的只有一点点尴尬。“我觉得我再留几天吧，”他说。那两人对他点了点头。  
“要玩得开心，哥。”全圆佑微笑着说，素晶又对他点了点头。  
夜幕渐深，最后素晶先回了酒店，在离开的时候一一跟同事们握手。全圆佑付完帐时向他歪了歪头，示意问他要不要一起走。  
真的，他本来应该走的。他极有可能在酒吧里泡一整晚，抱着几个酒杯说一百个本地人中只有三个听得懂的话。但是他脑海里某些念头，某些像闪电般相反的念头动摇了他。如果他要单独在洛杉矶呆上五天，他也许应该现在就开始。可是扮演什么因为喜欢所以夜不归宿的单身汉让他感到绝不止一点不安，这很幼稚，而崔胜澈可是很成熟的。  
但是他还是留下了。全圆佑只是耸了耸肩，上前像他们以前一起上商学院时那样拥抱了一下崔胜澈，然后在门口叫了的士。  
当全圆佑走了崔胜澈才真正有空去打量留在酒吧的人群。时间还不是太晚，大多数人都还在。崔胜澈不认识全部人，所以也没法判断究竟是谁走了，但是他记得来时的队伍要比这规模大。现在人三三五五的在小圈子里喝酒，也许是关系好的朋友在一起闲聊。看他们聊天挺有意思的，崔胜澈甚至能听懂一小部分他们聊的内容，但是远远不到让他想加入的程度。  
崔胜澈看周围的人出了神，以至于旁边有人坐下并友好地跟他打了个招呼的时候他吓了一跳。  
崔胜澈怔住地转过来，旁边的男人用手遮着自己的嘴笑了。他笑的时候很好看，崔胜澈注意到。他的眼睛弧度很漂亮，而且放下手来时露出的微笑看起来温暖和煦。崔胜澈记得前几天见过他，因为他长得令人印象深刻。他柔和而且漂亮，五官出众。几天前素晶说他像漫画里走出来的，崔胜澈和全圆佑都表示赞同。  
“嗨，”这一刻，比起让大脑为了打量眼前人的迷人程度而更加耗神，崔胜澈选择先回应他的寒暄。  
男人仍然在对着他微笑，“你朋友先走了。”  
崔胜澈也笑了，他点头说， “他们坐早班飞机。”他很清楚自己的英语有点断断续续，但是对方并没有对此反应。  
“你不走？”他有点好奇的问。  
“嗯。周五走。”  
男人仍然拿着一杯半满的啤酒，也没有要叫在靠吧台里面一些的服务员再点单的意思。他只是坐在那里，似笑非笑地看着崔胜澈。  
他的眼神酒精上头一样让崔胜澈有些飘飘然，也可能只是因为他的眼睛太过漂亮。崔胜澈感到自己有些局促不安。  
“我会说韩语，如果你想的话，”他说，以韩语进行口头上的示好 。  
崔胜澈眨了眨眼，“好啊，的确这样方便一点，”他抱歉地笑了，“我很惊讶我们居然没早点认识。”  
“我也是，”他对崔胜澈说。“我是Joshua。”  
“崔胜澈。”  
洪知秀的韩语有一点美国口音，但是崔胜澈很喜欢他有时找不到合适的词和有时他对某些词发音有困难的样子（“我一般只和爸妈、爷爷奶奶说韩语，所以有些东西会漏掉”）。崔胜澈喜欢在他读错的时候温和的纠正他，也喜欢洪知秀因此露出的微笑。  
崔胜澈还喜欢洪知秀来时没做造型的头发，也喜欢他偏窄的肩膀，他的笑声。  
他只用了十分钟就发现自己沉沦其中，只用了二十分钟就和对方亲密得脸上挂着轻松的笑容，大腿靠在一起地并排坐着。  
“你这之后有事情吗？”洪知秀问他，一只手托着下巴。他的另一只手慢慢敲着吧台，崔胜澈在听到问题时正意图不轨地看着它。  
“我不知道有，”崔胜澈轻声说，感到自己脸颊发烫。  
洪知秀便笑意更浓，他往前倾，肩膀靠上崔胜澈的肩膀。“那你想做点什么吗？”  
（只用了三十分钟崔胜澈就坐了上去洪知秀家的的士。）  
***  
除了洪知秀的卧室，崔胜澈并没空仔细打量他家的室内装潢，但那也足以使他在亲吻的间隙中含糊道 “这里真的很不错。”  
洪知秀笑起来，吐息喷在他的下颚上。“谢谢。”他悄声说罢，又靠过去把崔胜澈吻到几近窒息，一只手按在他的臀部上将他引向床上。洪知秀此刻情事上的自信与他们相遇起他谦逊的言语方式形成鲜明的对比，火辣得让崔胜澈甚至担心自己的人身健康。  
当洪知秀的手指去解崔胜澈的扣子时，他毫不犹豫地加入，解完所有的扣子后他急躁地抖落衬衫，再去解洪知秀的。一切都发生得迅速且有点太疯狂，他们在洪知秀的公寓里挪到这里，挪动手臂时用别扭的角度接吻。崔胜澈并不在意节奏—从洪知秀在出租车摸上他的腿起他就做足准备，事情之后只有变得更加疯狂。  
当他们都褪尽衣衫后，洪知秀停下来去看他，露出某种表情。崔胜澈无法解读其中的涵义，这样被洪知秀扫视时，他瞬間感到有些无助。然而洪知秀随后便咬上他的嘴唇，小声用英语说道，“Shit, you’re so hot.（操，你好性感。）”他的话语含糊不清，让崔胜澈花了些工夫去理解。当他听懂后，只好亲吻洪知秀来尽力遏制自己想傻笑的冲动。  
洪知秀确实很漂亮，甚至在昏暗的灯光下着力解开皮带的模样也是如此。他们差不多高，但洪知秀的肩膀狭窄的轮廓和他的窄胯让他在崔胜澈旁边显得很小，这使崔胜澈感到心里冲过一股暖流。洪知秀肋骨的一侧有一处纹身，写着一句英文引言，字迹蜿蜒难以识读，但在他的皮肤上显得好看。当他把崔胜澈推倒在床上时他是那么漂亮，亲吻得红肿的嘴唇浮现浅笑。而他在床上俯视着崔胜澈，用手臂圈起他，半垂眼帘的笑容只能用惊为天人来形容。他的一只腿抵进崔胜澈双腿间，蹭着他半勃的阴茎，让他颤抖着闭上眼睛。  
“操。”洪知秀的腿按在崔胜澈腹股沟上的力道让崔胜澈喘息着爆了粗口，洪知秀带着鼻息轻轻地笑起来，而后靠下去在崔胜澈的下巴上印下一个吻。“这样……是不是有点不太好？”（注1）崔胜澈在吐息间问道。  
洪知秀暂停了下来，抬起头，随后发出一阵轻笑声。崔胜澈感觉自己整个人都变红了，而洪知秀被逗乐了，翻到他的背后道，“你是认真的吗？现在才问？你都已经脱光了？”  
“我——你让我很容易分心。”崔胜澈抵抗地咕哝着。他翻身到自己这一侧看着仍在冲自己微笑的洪知秀。  
“我觉得我们进展很顺利，崔胜澈，”他戏谑地笑着，说道，“我们不在一个部门工作，也不在同一片大陆工作。”  
崔胜澈点了点头。  
“你点头的意思是不是我可以继续？”洪知秀问道，依然在笑。  
“其实，我有点想……”崔胜澈小声说着，回避这个话题，换了个姿势到洪知秀上面，“想做个尝试。”  
“尽管试。”洪知秀对着他呼吸，他们的面庞靠近。崔胜澈再次被吻之前露出牙齿地笑了，天啊，洪知秀的吻技真好。他用一只手靠近崔胜澈的那侧轻轻抚摸，但当崔胜澈移下去吻洪知秀的下巴时它的力道变重。崔胜澈吻到颈项时，洪知秀攥得更紧了。洪知秀的脖子也很漂亮，因为很显然他身体的每个部分都很美（真让人发疯），而留有粉色印记的脖子显得更美。  
“你真好看，”崔胜澈在洪知秀的锁骨上留下一枚吻痕后，这么告诉他。  
“你真可爱，”洪知秀笑着回答，头靠在枕头上。他用一只手描摹着崔胜澈脸颊的轮廓，这种难以置信的亲密感让崔胜澈吃惊，他接近洪知秀的腰时，毫不犹豫地在他腰际烙下亲吻。  
一切都太温柔，崔胜澈就着这样的姿势有些尴尬，他垂下头去吻洪知秀的锁骨，而后是胸（他的胸看上去很敏感，崔胜澈的嘴唇几乎没贴上他的乳头时他就开始急促地喘息）。他向下触到洪知秀的腹部，手指掠过纹身。他很想要继续去亲洪知秀的胯骨，但某样东西阻止了他。  
洪知秀用手肘支起身体，狐疑地俯视着崔胜澈。“怎么了？”他缺氧似地问道。  
“唔，那个……”崔胜澈开口道，一只手沿着洪知秀肚脐上的皮肤抚摸，皮肤上有轻微的凹痕。  
“噢，”洪知秀轻声回应。崔胜澈抬眼看过去，发现他露出少许尴尬的神色。“嗯……这里，以前穿过环。后来就没有长好过了。”  
崔胜澈眨了眨眼。“你穿过脐环。”  
洪知秀绝对是脸红了，缩回脑袋呻吟道，“大学里很多怪事。”  
“哈，”崔胜澈小声说，“我打赌脐环很好看。”  
洪知秀的叹气声响得足以让崔胜澈听见，“确实挺好看的。”  
崔胜澈哼笑了一声，俯下身轻柔地去亲他的肚脐。洪知秀满意地发出小声的喘息。崔胜澈重新投入进去，在洪知秀的肚子、臀部上随意地留下几个吻。他无视洪知秀的轻颤，但他喜欢洪知秀轻易地地打开大腿的方式。现在他彻底地硬了，性器抵着他的腹部，但是崔胜澈完全忽视了它，去一边咬上洪知秀的胯骨一边手指来回爱抚他的大腿。  
“天啊，”洪知秀从上方低吟，“求你了。”  
尽管洪知秀的声音沙哑，尽管他自己也并不确定，崔胜澈笑道，“求我什么？”  
洪知秀再次支起了胳膊，张合着嘴，而后专注地往下看，“我……我不知道用韩语怎么说。”  
崔胜澈笑起来，靠在洪知秀的大腿上，点了点头，“好吧，那你不说也行。”  
“有空教我。”洪知秀喘息着说。与此同时，崔胜澈用嘴含住了洪知秀性器的前端，“你学任何一门语言——都应该先学这个词，”洪知秀从裤子堆里起身，伸出一只手抓住崔胜澈的肩膀。  
实话说，崔胜澈很久没做了，他觉得有点生疏。他花了几分钟才掌握含着前端和抚弄柱身底部的节奏。当他这么做的时候，洪知秀发出低吟，他的手指尖陷进崔胜澈的肩膀。  
洪知秀发出的声音柔软，而这阵声音敲打崔胜澈心扉的力度却很强硬。他有些拼命地想让他继续。他或许是努力过头了，因为在另一阵呻吟之后，洪知秀坐起来低声说，“慢一点，宝贝。”这句话有一半是说英语说的，但崔胜澈很快就理解了，因为其中的情意而感到温暖。  
他们认识对方才差不多才一小时。但他喜欢洪知秀英文发音中小小的重音，慵懒地击中他。他短暂地从洪知秀那里起身，但他的手持续缓慢地继续撸动，洪知秀又发出一串喘息，大腿的肌肉收缩起来。  
“我不想就这么射，”洪知秀说着，垂着眼睛俯看他。  
崔胜澈支支吾吾着要洪知秀继续，他稍微坐起身一点。“我想……操，我不知道这个词怎么说。”洪知秀无奈地笑了，臀部随着崔胜澈的动作而挪动。  
崔胜澈也回之以笑，吐出洪知秀的性器，跪坐在洪知秀面前，“告诉我怎么做就行了。”  
“你真是容易相信别人。”洪知秀揶揄道，靠向前啄吻崔胜澈。  
“我能说什么？你看上去就很值得信赖，”崔胜澈扯出浅笑轻声回道。  
洪知秀只是冲他弯起嘴角。“转过身去。”  
崔胜澈不假思索地跟着做了，翻身的动作不怎么优雅，让洪知秀起身在衣物中翻找东西时发笑。他回到床上时，放下了一个看上去像是润滑剂的塑料瓶（显然在每个国家它们看上去都差不多）和一个安全套。  
“对我——对你，对我的手指而言，”洪知秀在崔胜澈的双腿间问道。“可以吗？”他尽力去找能达意的字词，面孔上专注的神情引人怜爱，所以崔胜澈发现自己又笑了。他游离地想着，他一般和陌生人一夜情的时候大概不会笑的这么频繁吧，但眼下他已经没有力气仔细思考这个问题。  
“乐意之至，”崔胜澈点着头回答，把大腿分得更开。  
“那就好，”洪知秀愉悦地说，“如果你有不喜欢的地方——你叫我停下就好。”  
崔胜澈心想，他没有预料到这一切会发生；洪知秀让崔胜澈如此兴致盎然以至于他现在可以要求崔胜澈做任何事情，而他很难找到理由去拒绝。  
洪知秀富有技巧的手指第一次的按压让一阵颤栗顺崔胜澈脊柱而上，不适感没有维持太久（距离他上次和别人的长期关系已经过去一阵子，但距离上次性经验并不算太久，虽然这次主导权不在他手里，对他而言占到的便宜比较少）。洪知秀加入第二根手指时，他的手来回抚摸崔胜澈的腹部，已经感觉够好了。崔胜澈感到自己抵着洪知秀的腿收紧了，当洪知秀缓慢而从容地开始抽插时，他抓紧了手下的床单。  
“你还好吗？”洪知秀用他蜜糖般的嗓音问道，而崔胜澈尽力微笑。  
“我还好，你不用这么小心，我有一些经验的。”  
洪知秀笑了，放在崔胜澈腹部的手往下摸到崔胜澈的大腿内侧挤压，“有时候个头比我大的人对此会有点介意。”  
崔胜澈轻哼一声，“这太蠢了吧，人们都好蠢。”  
“我同意，”洪知秀嘲讽地说着，靠上前亲了一下崔胜澈的嘴角。“当然，你不蠢。”  
“我也这么想。”崔胜澈轻柔地回答，起身以更合适的角度亲吻洪知秀。这依旧是一次很好的亲吻，尽管角度很别扭，洪知秀扭过身子卡在崔胜澈双腿间。他们分开时，崔胜澈期待地躺下，洪知秀显然像他所说的那样节奏越来越快，且有些许粗暴。崔胜澈的喉咙发出闷哼，屁股随着洪知秀手的节奏晃动。  
洪知秀加到第三根手指时，崔胜澈咬住了他的嘴唇，他在前列腺被手指戳到时用嘶哑的声线呻吟起来。“天啊，你真性感，”从音量和英语用词上来看，洪知秀基本上在是自言自语，但崔胜澈还是听到了，他有些受宠若惊。除了摆动屁股，更大幅度地岔开大腿享受洪知秀的爱抚，他想不出太多其他回应的方式。  
“我好了，”洪知秀恰到好处地戳刺着他前列腺的边上，他在一阵呻吟后喘着气说道，“来吧，我准备好了。”  
洪知秀点头闷哼一声，慢慢地从崔胜澈体内抽出去。崔胜澈四处翻找着安全套，找到后他立刻坐直快速撕开包装，倾身用它包裹住洪知秀的阴茎。  
事情进展得很快，他们都不劳过多言语。除了他们呼吸声，房间一片宁静。当洪知秀俯身，阖上双眼缓慢地插入他身下的崔胜澈时，他们彼此发出细小的声音。  
洪知秀的脸就是浑然天成的艺术品。他的嘴唇轻启，眉毛的弧度轻柔。崔胜澈忍耐不了想要吻他的冲动，仿佛倘若他不去吻他，洪知秀就会如同至美而不能久留的幻影般消逝。所以他吻了他，他急切地起身去寻洪知秀的嘴唇。洪知秀找寻到一种缓慢的节奏，他们饥渴而疯狂地接吻。他们的手同时找到对方的，互相紧握着，一切都比崔胜澈所期望的还要亲呢。  
他们对彼此知之甚少，但是崔胜澈相信自己的勇气，而它相信洪知秀的笑声和笑容的弧度。他对洪知秀握住他的手吻他感到信任，洪知秀超乎常理的温柔让崔胜澈内心柔软得一塌糊涂。这是那种他和交往多年的人才会有的性爱，轻松而顺利，他们两个都笑了。在此时此刻，异国他乡，和一个他不甚了解的男人竭尽所能填补语言的代沟，他又感到这次性爱又是多么鲜明而充满力量。  
洪知秀把脑袋埋进崔胜澈的脖颈，他的呼吸变得急促，崔胜澈收紧了抓着他的手，配合着洪知秀的抽插让他进得更深。洪知秀松开一只手，握在他们之间相连的地方，抽送的速度是那样慢，以至于崔胜澈感到每处神经都被点燃。一切愈演愈烈，崔胜澈感到自己失去控制，他的大腿收得更紧，他的嘴里漏出呻吟。  
“你快射了吗？”崔胜澈悄声问道，他和洪知秀的脸贴在一起。  
“唔……”洪知秀紧张地抽出来，暂时停下抽送，在崔胜澈的肩膀上喘着粗气。  
崔胜澈蹙起眉，“你还好吗？”  
“我很好，”洪知秀笑着说，“我只是想喘口气。”  
崔胜澈表示理解，于是他们躺了一会儿，紧紧地贴在一起。崔胜澈松开洪知秀的一只手让他把自己围住，供其品尝被牢牢抱紧的滋味。他脑袋里的声音告诉他这样太尴尬了（这声音有点像尹净汉的），但是洪知秀发出了满足的细微声音，他抬起头眼神恍惚地又亲吻了崔胜澈。这一切此刻更加轻柔，他们的亲吻变成绵长的呼吸，感觉如此美妙。  
当洪知秀停下后，他后退了一点，低头对崔胜澈笑，“好。让我们继续做完，行不行？”  
“嗯，”崔胜澈轻易地同意了，尽管他现在硬得发疼，被洪知秀进入的感觉又是多么好，让他的嘴角提了起来。  
他们之前仍温柔缱绻，但洪知秀变得有些更加自信了。他抽插得越来越猛烈，越来越迅速，越来越正中目标，又狠，又快，又美妙。洪知秀的手又附上了崔胜澈的性器时，只用了三次大幅度的撸动，他就哽咽着呻吟达到了高潮。崔胜澈感到自己的身体变得轻盈，浑身肌肉痉挛，洪知秀也因此呻吟不已。这混乱的几分钟中崔胜澈感到被高潮反复冲刷，失去了感知时光的能力，紧接着他知道洪知秀也射了，他在崔胜澈的耳边大声喘气。  
洪知秀泄出一声低鸣，崔胜澈微弱地点头，呼吸仍处于不畅之中。他们花了点时间才恢复自己的意识，洪知秀退了出去处理安全套，他们用毛巾慵懒地擦洗了身体。当他们干干净净、亲密无间地躺在床上，崔胜澈低语道，“天，这太棒了。”  
“真的，真的很棒，”洪知秀轻声表示赞同，靠过去枕在崔胜澈的肩膀上，“你要留下来过夜吗？”  
说真的，崔胜澈没有理由不走，回到他的酒店房间，离开这里，让事情按常理发展。在此之前，他们不曾相遇，他们今后也没有理由重逢，这是一个美好的夜晚，但仅此而已。然而，洪知秀仍然靠在他的肩膀上，手指摸索着崔澈裸露的皮肤。他真正想要的是躺在他身边保留他们之间的温存，只因这一切感觉如此美好。  
所以崔胜澈点头了。“只要你想要我留下来。”  
“我想要你留着。”洪知秀笑着告诉他，靠近更多，他的整个身体都依偎在崔胜澈身上。  
他们在洪知秀卧室里昏暗的灯光下躺着（他们懒得去多开一盏台灯以外的灯），聊了一会儿天，话题有关于洪知秀墙壁上的照片，韩国的食物，任何一闪而过的念头。一切都如此舒适。洪知秀铺着上好床垫和柔软床单的床很舒适，仅仅如此相伴也很舒适。所有的一切，让洪知秀感到舒适。  
“你是周五走吗？”在他们都很困，即将合上眼的时候，洪知秀问道。  
崔胜澈“嗯”了一声以示确认，翻了个身面对洪知秀。  
“你明天有什么安排吗？如果你愿意的话，我可以带你逛逛城市。”  
崔胜澈没有多想就笑着点头了。“好啊，就这么来吧。”  
洪知秀的床真的太舒服了，因为他一夜好眠。  
***  
注1：指和同事上床

TBC


End file.
